Mianhae
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary, Meanie Couple, BL ! ONESHOOT ! DLDR ! Review Plis !


**Tittle : Mianhae**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Etc Other Cast**

 **Warning : BL, Meanie/ MinWoo, MingyuxWonwoo, Cerita ga jelas**

 **Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **NO SIDER, No Bash.**

 **Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

 **Happy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reading XD**

 **.**

 **.**

"hyung." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang tidak menghiraukannya sejak tadi.

Tubuh Wonwoo mundur dua langkah dari posisinya karena tarikan Mingyu, mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan memelas membuat Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pelan.

"maafkan aku hyung." Wonwoo menarik tangannya lalu menatap Mingyu tajam.

"maaf ? setelah kau melakukan itu dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan maaf ? kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ?" jelas Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu tajam.

Mingyu mengigit bibir bawahnya takut, dimata Mingyu, saat ini Wonwoo sedang menahan tangisnya, terlihat matanya berkaca kaca.

"hyung, kumohon maafkan aku." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan satu bulir airmaata meluncur melewati pipinya membuat Mingyu terdiam.

Airmata yang Mingyu janjikan tidak akan pernah keluar dari bola mata sayu Wonwoo lagi, kini keluar karena perbuatannya.

Perbuatannya yang menyakiti Wonwoo, tapi sungguh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Mingyu masih begitu mencintai Wonwoo daripada pria bertubuh mungil yang juga menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

Mingyu meenerima pria itu hanya karena tidak tega, ia melihat bagaimana terpuruknya pria itu saat kekasihnya meninggalkannya dulu, menemaninya saat sepi, menghiburnya saat sedih menyeranng tapi Mingyu tak pernah tahu jika perlakuannya memunculkan perasaan lebih pada hati pria itu.

"aku membencimu, Mingyu." Bola mata Mingyu membulat lebar menatap Wonwoo yang mengatakannya dengan lancar sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menangkupnya di hadapannya sambil menampilkan wajah memohon pada Wonwoo yang bersiap untuk pergi.

"aku mohon, maafkan aku hyung, aku mencintaimu, lebih mencintaimu dari apapun, aku mohon hyung." Ucap Mingyu sambil menangkup ketiga telapak tangan mereka di hadapan Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan terpukul.

Wonwoo menarik tangannya lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi Mingyu agak menjauh darinya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terdiam dengan kepergian Wonwoo.

Mingyu tahu ia begitu bodoh menyakiti Wonwoo,, menyakiti seseorang yang sudah menemaninya selama 2 tahun dalam keadaan apapun.

.

.

Wonwoo terduduk tenang di sebuah taman, taman dekat rumahnya.

Menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di kursi panjang dan memejamkan matanya pelan, banyak kenangan yang tercipta di taman itu.

Taman kecil yang tenang, hanya beberapa orang yang mampir disana untuk sekedar melepas lelah atau menghirup udara sore yang sejuk

'Hyung, aku mencintaimu.' Tiba tiba bayang bayang Mingyu yang mengatakan cinta sekelibat muncul di kepalanya.

Matanya berair lalu menundukan kepalanya, entah kenapa berat melepaskan Mingyu.

Cintanya terlalu besar atau kenangan Mingyu yang terlalu besar ? entahlah Wonwoo rasa ini harus berakhir.

Wonwoo tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang selalu tersakiti karena Mingyu lebih mementingkan pria mungil yang sangat jelas Wonwoo tahu siapa pria itu.

Mahasiswa universitas yang sama dengannya, saat Mingyu mengaatkan tidak bisa saat ia meminta untuk bertemu, ia malah menemukan mobil Mingyu terparkir manis di depan universitasnya dan Mingyu berada di dalam mobil dengan penampilan rapinya.

Teriakan sayang terdengar membuat Mingyu keluar dari mobilnya dan yang meneriakinya itu bukan Wonwoo, kaki Wonwoo yang bersiap menghampiri Mingyu seketika lemas seakan tak bertenanga.

Dihadapan matanya, Mingyu menjemput orang lain yang satu universitas dengannya.

"udara disini cukup sejuk, aku tahu tempat ini dari temanku, ayo kita cari bangku yang masih kosong, gyu-a." Wonwoo menoleh kebelakangnya dan matanya menangkap sosok Mingyu yang tengah ditarik oleh, Jihoon.

Pria mungil, yang berhasil merebut Mingyu nya.

Pria mungil yang berhasil menarik seluruh kehidupan Mingyu nya.

Wonwoo bangkit dan pergi dari taman itu melewati Mingyu dan Jihoon membuat Mingyu tersentak kaget melihat Wonwoo berada di taman yang sama dengannya.

Wonwoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan taman itu, menahan air mata yang bersiap meluncur keluar dari kedua matanya, hatinya seakan telah hancur dan tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya karena airmatanya berhasil keluar dan tidak bisa hentikan.

Kenapa jalan cinta yang awalnya bahagia menjadi sebegini menyakitkannya ? apa salah Wonwoo sampai merasakan sakit seperti ini ?

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengatur nafasnya.

Sepertinya hubungan mereka memang harus berakhir sampai sini saja.

.

.

Wonwoo memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Mingyu yang mengatakan siap datang walaupun sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Wonwoo tidak perduli jika Mingyu membohonginya lagi atau tidak, rasanya semua yang di ucapkan Mingyu terdengar seperti alasan bohong belakang dan tak pantas Wonwoo terima lagi.

"maaf aku terlambat hyung, tugasku banyak sekali padahal aku baru ting-"

"kau mau pesan sesuatu ?" tanya Wonwoo membuat Mingyu langsung mengatup kedua belah bibirnya dan menatap Wonwoo yang sudah menyodorkan buku menu cafe tersebut.

Cafe yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah merekaa dimulai, disini juga Mingyu menobatkan Wonwoo sebagai kekasih pertama pertama nya dan ciuman pertamanya pun ia berikan pada Wonwoo.

"hyung ?" panggil Mingyu saat maatanya menatap wajah dingin Wonwoo yang tak ingin menatapnya.

"eum ?" jawab Wonwoo sambil menatap buku menu dan tak menatap Mingyu yang sudah ingin menangis.

Lebih baik ia di marahi orangtua Wonwoo daripada harus di abaikan oleh Wonwoo seperti itu.

Wonwoo menaikan sebelah tangannya membuat pelayan cafe itu menghampiri kedua pelanggan seetia mereka.

"aku pesan Hot Chocolate." Pesan Wonwoo sambil menutup buku menu dan Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sudah menampilkan wajah dinginnya lagi.

Kemana Wonwoo yang hangat dan manja saat bersamanya ?

"pesananku samakan saja." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan pelayan cafe itu ikut tersenyum lalu meninggalkan meja mereka.

Hening

Wonwoo sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Mingyu ssibuk menatapnya.

Ia tidak tahu jika semenyakitkan ini melihat kekasihnya menjadi diam dan acuh.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan memasukan ponselnya, menatap Mingyu yang masih terdiam.

"aku sudah memikirkannya satu minggu ini." Mingyu mengerjap matanya menatap Wonwoo yang tengah menahan tangisnya.

"hyung." Panggil Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali mengatur nafasnya dan mengerakan bola matanya, mencoba untuk tidak menatap kedalam mata Mingyu.

"permisi, pesanan anda." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat lalu menghela nafasnya pelan dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pelayan yang muncul dengan pesanan mereka.

"terimakasih."gumam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali terdiam dengan nafas tak beraturan, jemarinya memutar mutar sendok mengatuk Hot Chocolate nya dengan diam membuat Mingyu mengigit bibir bawahnya resah.

Wonwoo kembali menghela nafasnya pelan dan memberanikan dirinya menatap lekat Mingyu yang menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Hyung."

"aku mundur, Gyu." Mata Mingyu membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat singkat yang keluar dengan lancarnya dari bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya.

"kumohon berikan aku waktu."

"jika kau tidak bisa memilih, biarkan aku yang memilih untuk mundur dan membiarkanmu bahagia." Ucap Wonwoo dengan uraian airmata yang sudah ia tahan selama satu minggu ini.

Satu minggu tanpa kabar Mingyu dan satu minggu memikirkan nasip hubungannya dengan Mingyu.

"hyung, aku mencintaimu sungguh." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada memohon dan Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan airmata yang turun melewati kedua pipinya.

"aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bahagia kalian."

"hyung, aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu."

"terimakasih atas semua nya Mingyu, terima kasih atas waktu nya, aku harus pulang, permisi." Wonwoo langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terdiam.

Mingyu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya menahan tangis yang siap keluar kapanpun.

Malam ini, tepat di usia hubungan mereka yang ke 25 bulan, hubungan mereka berakhir di tempat yang sama saat hubungan mereka dimulai.

Mingyu tidak tahu jika Wonwoo memilih pergi dan meninggalkannya.

'aku bodoh sungguh.'

END


End file.
